


Two People Talking -  Avon and the Mad Hatter

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [13]
Category: Blake's 7, Něco z Alenky | Alice (1988)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet, with Avon... rather smaller than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking -  Avon and the Mad Hatter

**Two People Talking...**

"No room! No room!" The Mad Hatter grated for the fourth time. 

Little Kerr looked around at the shabby, paint-peeling walls, the torn and fraying tablecloth, the battered, makeshift table and the chipped, worn, dirty little teaset. He looked at the Hatter, a chipped and decrepit wooden puppet in a mouldering top hat, and the Hare, a decaying stuffed toy with most of it's 'fur' gone, cracked glass eyes, and worn stitching. He looked at the oversized, rusting and butter-and-crumb-covered watch, and the ratty, furry... something that kept popping out of the teapot and into the sugar bowl and then back again. 

"No room! No room!" The Mad Hatter grated for the _fifth_ time. 

Kerr picked up the enormous scissors from beside the door, and swung them, hard. The Hatter toppled back in a pile of scorched wood, puddled tea and stale cake crumbs. 

"Now," little Kerr said coolly, "there is room." 

**\- the end -**

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
